


Around the World

by Paian



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Blow Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Season/Series 04, Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-18
Updated: 2007-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paian/pseuds/Paian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some backstory for that yo-yo Jack was playing with in 'Divide and Conquer.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Around the World

Jack walked the dog across Daniel's papers on the dining-room table, and the dog knocked Daniel's coffee cup over -- in the direction of the table edge and the floor, not the papers and the priceless books and the notebook computer, but still.

"This is you trying to get an aggression response from me as foreplay," Daniel said, regarding the dripping coffee without moving.

"And that's you trying to defuse it with anthropologyspew," Jack said, reeling the yo-yo in and backhanding it out horizontally into a forward roll that just brushed Daniel's hip.

"I'm not cleaning it up no matter how annoying you get," Daniel said, lifting his pen and pretending to return to his work.

"The anthropologyspew?" Jack said, and walked the dog up Daniel's arm.

The light touch of the cool plastic sent a shiver through him, and he made a completely irrelevant but very serious-looking mark in the margin of the report to support his pretense of nonreaction. "But if you can think of something to do with that toy that _isn't_ annoying ... "

Four and a half minutes later they're in Jack's bed and he's naked and Jack's not, and he's tied to the headboard and Jack's not, and his legs have pulled up and fallen wantonly open and Jack's kneeling upright between his feet, and Jack is walking the spinning toy up the inside of one thigh and then the other, flicking it back like a tongue in between, each brush of the smooth, cool plastic coming closer to Daniel's groin, closer to his swelling cock, so close that a caress of air stirs the soft hairs, but never touching. When the toy rolls up the crease where his thigh meets his crotch, just skimming his left testicle, he groans and arches and spreads wider, and Jack reels the toy in and moves closer, bends down.

Daniel pulls his head up and looks, because Jack interacts with the world by peering at things and fiddling with things, and when he peers at and fiddles with the things between Daniel's legs, it sends twinges of arousal through parts of Daniel's libido that he wouldn't have known he had except for Jack and his peering and his fiddling. Jack's slipping the knot off his middle finger, and he looks up as Daniel looks down, and there's dark, wicked, delighted mischief in his eyes, but he pauses to grab a pillow with his other hand and stuff it down behind Daniel's head, so that Daniel will be able to watch everything he's doing. Then he puts the yo-yo under the tip of Daniel's downward-pointing penis, and lays the looped end across the shaft just under the lip of glans, and starts rolling the yo-yo around it.

The roll of the plastic is like a massage with a sex toy that didn't exist until now. Each revolution loops another length of string around Daniel's cock, laying each length down right beside the first. Daniel remembers those hands taping the grip of a softball bat, reinforcing handmade weapons and tools offworld, looping thread with intense delicacy around parts of model ships and airplanes, and he goes light-headed to be the toy that Jack's so focused on. When the string runs out, the shaft is wrapped to the base, and Jack puts a fingertip under the glans, soft touch right on the slit, and tips Daniel's cock up so that he can nestle the toy right up against Daniel's balls.

"Sweeeet," Jack says, grinning at his work, at the way the toy falls just the way he wants it to. He stretches out flat, as if for a look underneath, and Daniel knows this bed, knows its size and their size and knows that the position drapes Jack's hips right over the bottom edge of the mattress, giving him something firm and padded to thrust into.

Then he's pushing in and up on the toy, lifting Daniel's dick to his lips, creamy-cool press of plastic against Daniel's scrotum, and he's looking up into Daniel's eyes as he nips and brushes the naked tip of Daniel's cock, the wrapping on the shaft making the exposed glans feel twice as big, twice as bare, engorged and throbbing. Jack dabs his tongue tip over it, little teasing licks until Daniel's leaking, and begging, and then he wets his lips and pushes them slowly over the swollen, hypersensitized flesh. His eyes slide closed, soft dark lashes on his cheeks, and he moans and sucks sweetly, tonguefully. Daniel starts to come because in that moment Jack's not sucking to bring him off but because the swollen head of his penis is the most delicious thing Jack's ever tasted. He can't pull his arms down to touch Jack's hair in warning, he can barely choke half of Jack's name out, but Jack knows how turned on he is, Jack's eyes open full of lust and laughter and Jack's mouth goes soft and wet and ready, and as he bursts, Jack rakes fingernails sideways up and down the wrapping on his shaft, a washboard stimulation that makes him cry out and come twice as hard, between the cold press of plastic on his balls and the hot soft suction of Jack's mouth.

Jack unwraps him tenderly when he's finished, and unties his wrists, and then wraps him up again, with his body this time, warm spreading wet at the front of his sweats where he came against the bed because Daniel coming into his mouth pushes him over every time.


End file.
